


Memorial Day, Part Six

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He goes alone. Takes the whole day off. </i> </p><p> </p><p><b>Prompt:</b> Steve: Memorial Day.<br/><b>Setting:</b> 2010, Honolulu Hawaii (Five-0 Task Force, Year One)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorial Day, Part Six

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JK Ashavah (ashavah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/gifts), [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> A set of 100 Word Prompts for Hawaii Five-0.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Steve: Memorial Day.  
>  **Setting:** 2010, Honolulu Hawaii (Five-0 Task Force, Year One)

He goes alone. Takes the whole day off. Walks through just as many shadows of his childhood as he continues to do so sleeping and living in _that_ house. 

On Pearl, at the Arizona Memorial, he lets his head bow, in a way it never did as a child, looking at his grandfather’s name. In The Punchbowl, as the 21-Gun Salute and The Missing Man fly over take place, he doesn't stop it.

His posture shifts, gaze moving toward where his father’s placard rests, where the McGarrett children had their first picnic in nineteen years, where his mission still lies.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt suggestion you'd like me to do leave it in the comments. Any character, most pairings (I can't promise all, but I can try), any prompt/time period/etc.


End file.
